WALL-E and the Transformers: Chaos in Caminus
WALL-E and the Transformers: Chaos in Caminus is the 5th film in the WALL-E and the Transformers series which is based on the film You Only Live Twice. The film was released in 2017 as KB Fan Fiction's 209th feature film. Plot Orbiting Cybertron is the Autobot vessel, the Vis Vitalis. As they maintain radio contact with bases in Iacon and Altihex, their radar picks up another spacecraft closing fast. Radio contact is lost and the spacecraft opens up and swallows the Vis Vitalis, revealing a Decepticon insignia. On Earth, WALL-E and EVE return from a previous mission and share a romantic moment when a mysterious Decepticon threatens to attack them. A sports car arrives and transforms into the Autobot warrior Drift. Drift battles the Decepticon and sends him retreating. Drift carries WALL-E and EVE to safety. A contentious meeting between Cybertronian diplomats follows, brokered by the Iacon National Council. The Autobots believe the pirate spacecraft is Decepticon in origin, having tracked the ship in orbit before it ventured into the atmosphere; the Autobots are to launch another capsule in three weeks and will regard interference with the ship as an act of war, and will launch a military attack on the Decepticons should the capsule come under attack itself. Elita-1 of the Iacon National Council, however, believes the Decepticon ship landed in the Rust Sea based on tracking of the ship from a station in Moon Base 5, and that a Cybertronian official is following this lead. WALL-E and EVE are ordered to investigate. His sudden team-up with Drift was a ruse so he can continue his mission undetected, as Drift possesses cloaking devices. He is ordered to the distant world of Caminus to meet with the Cityspeaker Alliance. Drift takes the robots to his home, where the agents find that Drift has discovered information about the Decepticon spacecraft. Drift theorizes that the Decepticon craft is piloted by Banzaitron, his bitter arch-nemesis, to launch a series of Decepticon spacecraft to attack Cybertronian and foreign spacecraft and trigger their victory. WALL-E is sent to Banzaitron’s secret lair to find more information. He battles with Oil Slick and defeats him before he finds a safe containing paperwork and a film negative that he takes before being pursued by Banzaitron’s minions. WALL-E is rescued by EVE and reunites with Drift, who introduces them to the Cityspeaker Alliance. The Alliance examine the paperwork found in Banzaitron's safe. It details the smuggling of liquid hydrogen and oxygen, which is labeled “fuel energon” as a cover. The film negative is of an Autobot warship, the O Fortuna, the picture coming from a Velocitronian tourist killed by whoever works for Banzaitron; the picture shows not only the ship but group of Camien Cityspeakers, indicating the area is an outer island on the way to Caminus. Drift theorizes that Banzaitron has a role in the space attacks. WALL-E and EVE spend the night at Drift's house, where he is given exotic hospitality in the form of being oil-bathed by "very sexiful" young female Cityspeakers and given a relaxing massage by one. WALL-E's massage is taken over by the shapely EVE, who continues their romantic moments. The next day WALL-E is sent to the base again, where WALL-E is captured and X-rayed by Banzaitron’s most trusted apprentice, Bludgeon. WALL-E escapes, but Bludgeon orders his Decepticon assassins to kill the agent, but he is rescued by EVE and Drift dispatches the assassins with his Great Sword. Drift sends WALL-E and EVE to Caminus, where the O Fortuna is being loaded for departure. Drift is then urged by a radio call from Optimus Prime to contact the Autobot HQ to dispatch the Auto-Scout drones. After arriving at Caminus, WALL-E and EVE find tanks of the “energon” fuel but the two are attacked by a gang of Decepticons. WALL-E is ambushed and knocked unconscious. He is bound to a chair in Banzaitron’s base, where Bludgeon questions him about snooping around the dock and holds a plastic surgeon's instrument dangerously close to the robot to pry information from him. WALL-E manages to escape again, after causing the instrument to hit Bludgeon’s eye. Returning to Caminus, The threesome meet the Auto-Scout drones assembled by Autobot specialists. Sporting a variety of powerful weapons aboard, the drones overfly Camien orbit and is attacked by four Decepticon gunships which the drones shoot down. A scheduled Camien space shot, meanwhile, goes off, and is grabbed by the Decepticon rocket, which is tracked by the Cybertronian Air Force before disappearing, seeming to confirm to the Autobots that the Decepticons are behind the space hijackings and will now initiate an attack to the unknown Decepticon spacecraft. Caminus is given the warning about the hijacking. Both Banzaitron and Bludgeon meet with their leader, Thunderwing, in his headquarters after the Decepticon craft returns to it's base. Both ‘Cons demand more money but acquiesce after Thunderwing shows his plasma cannon. The two Decepticons leave and Thunderwing expresses his disappointment in his plans being foiled by two “unworthy” robots working for the Autobots. Both accuse each other of failure until Banzaitron orders Bludgeon to kill the agents. WALL-E is ordered to report to Drift's estate which also doubles as a Metallikato training camp. Drift's plan is to use the Camien army to infiltrate the city where the O Fortuna last made port. WALL-E will also take a new girl-bot; to WALL-E and EVE’s dismay, EVE must team up with Drift to confuse the enemy. The next day WALL-E engages in a fake wedding ceremony to a lovely young Cityspeaker who is also Drift’s girlfriend, Windblade. The two settle into a small house, where they also notice a small cremation ceremony being held for a Cityspeaker who'd been exploring a nearby area. WALL-E comes to alert EVE about the cremation, and the two meet Windblade who had awakened from her recharge stasis, and she tells the two robots about the mysterious event. EVE encourages WALL-E to make friends with Windblade as she’s “a pleasant ‘bot”, while WALL-E introduces Windblade to EVE. At early morning, Drift warns the three that the Camiens are launching their next spacecraft today. The next morning, Windblade, interested in the plan, takes WALL-E on a mission to infiltrate Banzaitron’s secret base. When they enter it, they immediately notice that it is empty. The two eventually land on top of a building. There, WALL-E plays his recordings of “Hello Dolly!” to entice Windblade who became romantically interested. They see a helicopter fly into a strange building but it disappears. A closer investigation reveals that the strange building hides a secret base where the Decepticon rocket has been hiding after swallowing the Autobot and Camien spacecraft. Windblade goes back to alert Drift, while WALL-E himself sneaks into the strange building. Inside the building, WALL-E locates the missing ‘bots being held prisoner. They subdue a few guards and imprison the Decepticon troops that are next to fly into space and capture the next spacecraft launched by Caminus. WALL-E takes the place of one of them, in the hopes that can sabotage the next capture, however, as he prepares to enter the Decepticon craft, he's stopped at the last moment and taken to the building's command center. There he meets Banzaitron, again. Banzaitron reveals his plan; the capture of both Autobot and Camien spacecraft will trigger a nuclear war, eliminating them from the war and ensuring Decepticon victory to seize control of Cybertron. As the Decepticon craft moves into position, WALL-E escapes from the control room as an army of Camien Cityspeakers led by Windblade arrives at the building. A fierce battle erupts. The Cityspeakers eventually gain the upper hand in battle. With the help of EVE, WALL-E finds a way into the control room through Banzaitron's private quarters. The two robots reach the control room and struggle to activate the Decepticon craft’s self-destruct system to destroy the craft. Relieved, the Cybertronians call off the nuclear run. Escaping, Banzaitron and Bludgeon trigger a self-destruct device that causes the building to get destroyed. Drift, WALL-E, EVE, Windblade and the Cityspeaker army escape. WALL-E, EVE, Drift and Windblade land back on the building where WALL-E and Windblade first saw the strange building. WALL-E asks Windblade if it's OK to take their "honeymoon" now and she agrees. As WALL-E and Windblade share a passionate kiss (to Drift and EVE’s humor), they watch the destruction of Banzaitron’s base. Category:WALL-E and the Transformers Category:Films Category:2017 films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films based on other films